lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Patrek Mallister
Patrek Mallister is the son of Jander, and Leona Mallister making him a member of House Mallister. Patrek Mallister has one sibling in the form of Selie of whom was sent to Westbridge shortly after the Invasion of Westbridge and has remained there betrothed ever since. Patrek Mallister was married to Cerlina Waller of whom he had a child with but this marriage came to end when he came under the sway of Valleria Mudd of whom would murder Cerlina ending their marriage. Valleria Mudd and Patrek Mallister would be married after Valleria instigated a fight between Patrek and her betrothed Dominic Mudd which ended with the death of Dominic Mudd and Patrek taking the fourteen year old Valleria Mudd as his wife. Patrek Mallister was born the first son and child of Jander Mallister II. and during his youth he was a talented young child of which didn't change that he and his father had no relationship due to the fact that his father found that he did not enjoy the rigors of parenthood and constantly ignored Patrek. When Patrek was ten years old he was sent by Great Uncle Jason Mallister to squire for House Dallister of which was a large house within the town of Vurdenfane. Valleria Mallister was betrothed to her cousin Dominic Mudd and after Dominic raped her at thirteen during their betrothal it was Valleria who came to hate him with a passion and needing an escape from this marriage she would by chance meet Patrek Mallister at a meeting in Surdenfane and seeing him as her savior she would begin her plot to gain him as her lover. Patrek Mallister would be placed in command of the Navy of the Riverlands placing him in a supreme position of influence and power in the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History Patrek Mallister was born the first son and child of Jander Mallister II. and during his youth he was a talented young child of which didn't change that he and his father had no relationship due to the fact that his father found that he did not enjoy the rigors of parenthood and constantly ignored Patrek. This ignoring would lead to much talk amongst the Mallister inner leadership of which Jason Mallister took special interest in attempting to improve the young man's life. Squiring When Patrek was ten years old he was sent by Great Uncle Jason Mallister to squire for House Dallister of which was a large house within the town of Vurdenfane. Violence of Valleria Valleria Mallister was betrothed to her cousin Dominic Mudd and after Dominic raped her at thirteen during their betrothal it was Valleria who came to hate him with a passion and needing an escape from this marriage she would by chance meet Patrek Mallister at a meeting in Surdenfane and seeing him as her savior she would begin her plot to gain him as her lover. High Admiral Patrek Mallister would be placed in command of the Navy of the Riverlands placing him in a supreme position of influence and power in the Kingdom of Lucerne. 'Family Members' House Mallister.jpg|Jason Mallister - Father|link=Jason Mallister House Mallister.jpg|Melia Mallister - Mother|link=Melia Mallister Cerlina Waller Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Cerlina Waller - First Wife|link=Cerlina Waller Valleria Mallister Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Valleria Mallister - Wife|link=Valleria Mallister Deleria Mallister Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Deleria Mallister - Daughter|link=Deleria Mallister House Mallister.jpg|Selie Mallister - Sister|link=House Mallister 'Relationships' House Mallister.jpg|Jander Mallister - Family|link=House Mallister Valleria Mallister Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Valleria Mallister - Lover|link=Valleria Mallister Category:House Mallister Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor Category:POV Character Category:Goth Category:People of the Vale of Mallister